


Hysteria

by ivyleaguewhorehouse



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Doctor/Patient, F/M, PWP without Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 06:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16948461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyleaguewhorehouse/pseuds/ivyleaguewhorehouse
Summary: Learned about this questionable treatment for hysteria in a history class and got ~inspired~ !! this is just shameless smut oops





	1. The Walk-In

I’d bought all the books, tried every trick. I’d spoken to specialists, visited sanatoriums, ridden the wheels off my bicycle. Nothing was working. This feeling, this heat simply would not go away. It wasn’t so much that I was ashamed of it or wanted it gone, no, I just knew it needed to be… unleashed. The thing inside me begged to be known and felt, not pushed down and ignored. 

One day I was walking home from work, my voice tired from yelling at the schoolchildren all day. Tomorrow was their holiday so they were especially unruly and left me in an exhausted slump by the end of the day. Not only that but it was winter and as I stalked home through the streets, it started to snow, causing my back to hunch and tense up so slightly. I craved heat, pressure, feeling…. I think. 

I kept walking faster, clutching my schoolbooks to my chest and tilting my hat beneath my eyes as that familiar yet alien pressure returned to the place under my skirt. Why now? Why walking home at night? Was it the cold or the stress from work? I was growing more and more frustrated. I just wanted to go home and rest.

As I turned a corner an ad on the side of a building caught my eye. There were two women standing in front of it and I caught a snippet of their conversation.

“… done wonders for my sister. I’m glad she finally made an appointment with… ”  
“…wonderful things for me, personally…”

I slowed my pace. Almost passing the two women, I turned around cautiously to ask what the ad was for and take a look myself. I stood a few feet behind them and read the tagline on the poster.

To Relieve Women’s Tension, See Doctor Murphy.

Fascination broke across my face. It seemed my problems might finally have an answer. 

The two women walked away, talking quietly to one another. I watched them go and then sheepishly approached the poster myself. 

Walk-Ins Welcome, 10am-7pm, 32 Court Street, Second Floor. 

That was just 6 blocks away. And it was just past 5:30. Would it be so crazy to stop in and see what the fuss was about? 

My heart pounding, I readjusted my books, switching them to the other arm and eagerly started in the direction of 32 Court Street. I was ready for whatever Dr. Murphy had in store for me.

~

The door was open. It was heavy, dark wood and creaked when I slowly pushed it to enter. I walked up the stairs in front of me and onto the second floor, as the poster directed. Right at the top was a closed door with a plaque next to it with the Doctor’s name on it, so I figured I was in the right place. I looked around me, searching for signs of other people but there wasn’t a sound in the house. I walked in. 

The room was beautifully decorated, not really a waiting room at all. It was dark and smelled like sweetness and wood and old books, which were plentiful on the shelves along two walls. I slowly stepped into the room, gazing at the titles and brushing my fingers along the spines. Some were medical texts and some were novels, several of which I’d read. I looked around more, noticing the gorgeous paintings on the walls, mostly shadowy landscapes. The lighting fixtures emitted golden hues that radiated into the air and made the space feel small and comfortable. I could stay here for a while. 

As I started eyeing a couch I heard some steps behind me. 

A voice said, “Oh!” 

I turned around, taking a sharp breath in. I could hardly see the figure across the room. 

“Hello… Doctor Murphy?” I said, noticing that I was nervous. Strange. I set my books down on the table beside me. “Is a walk-in alright? I realize it’s the end of the day and tomorrow is a holiday, but I was in the neighborhood and I thought I’d stop by nonetheless, maybe make an appointment if need be.” I was wringing my hands. Why was my heart beating so fast?

He was standing with his weight on one leg, hands on his hips, looking as tired as I felt. His white button down shirt was unbuttoned so his chest was just barely visible and the wrinkled sleeves were messily rolled up to the elbows. His hair dipped in front of his eyes and he moved to push it away as he stood there. I wondered what he looked like up close. 

“No it’s no problem, really, give me a few minutes to finish setting up. Take a seat in the mean time.” He smiled and gestured to the couch next to me and then turned back into the hallway behind him. I watched him stalk away, noticing how broad his shoulders were. I wanted to grab them and feel his muscles move under his shirt.

I sat down. I have to do something about these impulses. Something in me says that he’ll be able to help. I looked back down the hallway and felt a tingle between my legs thinking about him once again. Why was I feeling like this about a doctor? I took off my hat and let my hair down, hoping to banish these feelings of hotness. I shifted my weight on the couch, trying to alleviate the pressure below even as the feeling of pressure and wetness increased. 

“Come on in” He called. I took a breath, readying myself to have him examine me. 

I entered his office, which had a similar feel to the waiting room but fewer paintings and plenty of strange medical equipment. There was a table in the middle of the room with a soft lighting fixture hanging above it and a stool next to it. I took a breath and started taking off my gloves and He walked around to the other side of the table and took a seat on the chair. His eyes were green and piercing. I wanted to touch his lips and hold his chiseled face in my hands. I peered around the room at his equipment as he talked.

“No need to worry, I’ll walk you through every step. Essentially, I’ll be giving you a massage that seems to work for women in terms of a release of tension and an eventual “climax” of sorts. If anything doesn’t work or feels painful please tell me. Otherwise I’ll continue until…. Until my work is done. Until you feel satisfied.” He smiled and I followed suit, biting my lip and looking down. I felt so ready for whatever he had in store. I looked back up at him and our eyes met briefly before he reached under the table for what looked like a nightgown. “Here” he said, offering it to me. “This is for you. I’ll wait here and you may change in the room through there.” He pointed to his left and I swiftly crossed the room and turned the knob. I couldn’t get my clothes off fast enough. I shimmied into the makeshift nightgown and opened the door back up, laughing at myself as I felt how silly I must have looked. 

“These are very stylish, where do you find them?” I said as I reentered his office. He threw his head back and laughed. “You’re the first person to say that! I’m glad you enjoy them, most people just say they're itchy.” He planted his hands on his knees and turned to face me. “Ready to come lay down on the examining table?” He asked. Before he finished his question I was on my back, his body towering next to mine as he stood up. 

“Now, I’m going to take you step by step and please let me know if you experience any pain or discomfort. I’ll start by asking you to bend your knees and place your feet flat on the table.” I did as he said. “Now, I’m going to move up your gown up and place my hand on your thigh. I watched the side of his face as his warm fingers slid up under the gown and towards my middle. I’d forgotten how wet I was and worried what he’d think when he reached his destination. My eyes fell shut just as he stopped, so close to where I wanted his fingers to land. I inhaled softly. 

“Ok. Are you ready?” He asked, his voice almost a whisper. 

“Yes” I said in a release of air. I opened my eyes back up and immediately met his as his thumb slid across the front of me. He looked back down to focus just as a sensation like an electric current radiated through my body. I pressed my hands into the examining table and my eyes floated shut. He did it again, making circles and slowly pressing harder into me. How is it that I’d never discovered this part of myself? And who better to know me it’s potential?

I felt myself fall into a dizzying trance as he continued. My pelvis started to pulsate against his thumb as we seemed to synchronize into each other’s rhythms. My mouth fell open and I noticed how much I was starting to sweat. Maybe all of that shit about women needing to be ‘heated up” was partially true.

“Ok. Now I’m going to put my fingers inside you.” His voice sounded breathy and I opened my eyes again to see his mouth hanging open, his hand clutching the table but then moving up to my shoulder. “Is it alright it I put my hand here?” he asked. “Of course” I rasped, hardly able to let any sound out. This time, our eyes met for longer, something darker appearing in his, I think. But then he looked away again, reminding the both of us that he was a professional. 

I moaned as his fingers slid into me. I could hear him sliding in and out. He made a noise that half sounded like someone trying to concentrate and half someone aroused. I hoped he was feeling the latter. 

I started to grind against the pressure of his hand inside me harder and harder, keeping the slow rhythm of his circling going. I clenched the table even harder now, melting into his tightening grip on my shoulder. He was doing something very right. Then, without thinking I grabbed his hand and pressed it into me even harder, using one of my hands to intensify the motion of his thumb and the other to thrust his fingers in harder. We both gasped and the movement paused, his hand remaining pressed into me exactly where I held it. My eyes popped open and met his. 

“Doctor Murphy. I need more.” I gasped. “I want you to do more.” 

He slowly slid out of me, a pensive look on his face. He leaned over me, his hands resting on the table, one near my shoulders and one near my hip. I lightly brushed the knuckles of my left hand on top of his. He stared down at the floor but did not move his hand. He took a breath. 

He looked up at me. “It’s unprofessional. I could lose my medical license.” I don’t think he was fooling either of us. 

I grabbed his left hand, the one that had just been inside me and stuck his fingers into my mouth, sucking them until the last drippings of me were gone. I gazed back up at him, that look returning to his eyes. I slid his fingers out, spit dripping down my chin. 

“To hell with your medical license. What am I paying you for?

His hand still in mine, he looked down at my body on the table, clearly trying to suppress the fact that he wanted to touch me again. But differently this time. I released his hand and sat up, swinging my legs off the table so they dangled on the outsides of his legs. He hooked his thumbs into his suspenders and leaned back, looking apprehensive. I felt the dampness beneath me, soaking through the gown and scooted a little closer, my eyes trained on him. It was like a game now. 

“No need to worry. I’ll walk you through every step.” I teased him, repeating back the words he’d said to me earlier. I gently grabbed the top of his pants, pulling his body closer to mine. My feet hooked behind his legs so that I was holding him firmly between my thighs so that I could almost feel his crotch against mine. I tilted my head back slightly so that my lips hovered just above his neck and I felt him lean in ever so slightly. Suddenly, in one swift motion, he’d slid his thumbs up to each shoulder to pull his suspenders off on both sides and had places his hands on the table, resting on either side of me. I opened my mouth onto his neck and tried not to bite too hard, I had to contain my excitement. He made a little noise but didn’t open his mouth, still clearly trying to mask his desire. His hands slowly started to wander towards my thighs as I sucked on his neck, holding his torso firmly. 

 

His grip tightened on my thighs and he finally closed the space between us. I could feel him through his pants. 

He let out a moan right next to my ear and I smiled to myself. I pulled away for a moment to meet his eyes and assess how he was feeling. He used that opportunity to messily untuck his shirt and press his tongue into my mouth at the same time. 

I held his face tightly against mine while sliding my hands under his shirt to feel his body. His hands clumsily undid the first two buttons of his shirt and in a split second he’d ripped it off. Something animal and needy had settled into his eyes. 

We came back together and I wrapped myself entirely around his torso, my legs crossing to circle his middle and my hands pressed into the warm skin of his back. As we kissed he released the greatest sounds into my mouth and with each one I wanted more of him, more than I wanted before. I wanted him on top of me, inside of me. He seemed to hear my wishes as he climbed on top of the table, settling his body between my wide open legs. I remembered that I was still wearing this hideous examination gown and had a laugh at myself. I looked up at his beautiful face, now hovering so close above mine, and pushed the hair out of his face as we both took a short breath. Then he sank back down into me, this time lowering his mouth onto my neck. I almost cried out, his tongue felt so good on my skin. I hugged him to me even tighter just as he started to grind his body against mine, creating a hypnotizing rhythm. I closed my eyes and almost fell into a trance as I got even hotter between my legs. He seemed to understand my wishes again as he pulled my gown up above my hips while using his other hand to dip the gown gently to expose my chest. He sucked on my exposed nipple and I held his head to me, tossing my head back in ecstasy.

I still needed more. 

I reached down and slid my hand into his pants. That surprised him. He let out a hoarse, nervous chuckle as I grabbed him and started to stroke. He gazed at my mouth, biting his lower lip a moment before sitting up on his knees to undo his pants entirely. When he was done he slowly lowered himself back on top of me, kissing me up my neck, on my chin and finally on my mouth. But a moment before his lips were on mine, he slid into me. I was so wet I took all of him as he pushed into me. I gasped, scrunching my eyes shut and immediately digging my nails into his back. I was definitely going to leave a mark. 

‘Fuck…” he hissed. 

Then he took one of my hands in his own and guided my fingers down, onto my own skin, above where he had just slid into me. He got close to my ear.

“That’s called your clit. Touch yourself there. You’ll know how to do it best.” 

“Ok” I whispered. 

With one hand still on his back and the other on my clit I pressed into myself, making circles like he’d done before. I was astounded. Why hadn’t I tried this before? I was pleased to find that I did, in fact, know just what to do. 

I continued circling on my clit while he pounded into me pressing so deep I wanted to scream. My combination of him inside me with me rubbing myself sent my into real hysterics, it seemed. He started to speed up, becoming more vocal as he did. 

“You feel so good” he gasped into my ear. I had no words to respond. I sighed into his mouth and he started kissing me again, more urgent now. His rhythm sped up. A tingling grew inside me, approaching slowly. 

Then, all of a sudden he pulled himself away from me. “I’m sorry, I-“ he pushed himself up above me and finished on the ugly gown, groaning. We both laughed and I noticed how sweaty he was. He looked incredible, crouched between my legs above my splayed, naked body. I was a bit disappointed that he’d finished and I hadn’t but before I had time to complain he’d taken a breath, flashed his eyes devilishly at mine and pushed my gown up all the way over my chest. What was he doing? I though we were done. 

His mouth landed between my breasts and landed wet kisses all the way down my front. He mad me shiver. I placed my hands on the back of his head, wanting to keep him close to me no matter what.

 

“Tell me if this is ok” He said deeply, looking up at my once more. I smiled weakly and nodded yes, yes, please give me whatever you have. I watched his head dip back down as he kissed the insides of my thighs, spreading my legs even more while he was at it. 

I felt his tongue flick my clit and I shouted. 

He didn’t stop. He spread me apart with his tongue and dug into me, doing a complex and intimate dance with the most sensitive parts of me. His fingernails started to press into my thighs and I started to grind into his mouth, my fingers snaking through his hair. My eyes rolled back into my head as my mouth dropped open, my eyebrows furrowing with pleasure. 

I'll have to make another appointment. 


	2. Second Appointment

I had to go back. It had been a week and I was beginning to feel my symptoms again- in fact, they had gotten worse. The fantasies, the heat, the arousal- it seemed that whatever Dr. Murphy had been able to satiate last week had come back even stronger. My cheeks flushed as I though of him, a mixture of excitement and embarrassment. I’d been so vulnerable in front of this complete stranger, it was unlike anything I’d ever done before. I had been sitting in the waiting room for a few minutes when he finally came out to retrieve me.

  
“Ah, Miss [yln]. This way, please.” He ghosted his hand over the small of my back and ushered me through the hall and into the examination room with an odd formality, considering what we had done last time. I took a seat on the edge of the table and he looked at me with those piercing blue eyes.  
“Before we begin, I’d like to…apologize for what happened last time.” He ran his hand through his dark hair and furrowed his brow. “I’ve never done that with a patient before and it was highly unprofessional. I don’t know what came over me. If you’ll forgive me, I’ll conduct the treatment according to regular procedure today.”  
I tried my best to hide my disappointment. Who was I kidding? Of course that couldn’t happen again. I smiled politely at him.

  
“Of course, doctor, whatever works best. No need to apologize.” I changed into the slip gown and lay down on the table, the two of us barely exchanging a word. He placed his hand on my inner thigh, and I already felt myself melting under his touch.  
“As I explained before, I’m going to massage you here until you feel a release.” He glanced up at me. “Keep your hands by your sides this time.” I nodded and blushed, embarrassed about my wanton display from last week. I leaned back and closed my eyes, hoping to distance myself from the situation and let the treatment work its magic. Dr. Murphy began to rub my clit, dragging the pad of his thumb slowly across it. Even just one touch from him felt incredible. He leaned down and whispered,  
“Spread your legs a bit.” I did as he said. This gave him a better angle, and he began to rub circles around my clit, eliciting soft moans from me. I tipped my pelvis just slightly towards his hand, chasing that delicious feeling. He leaned over me and spoke softly near my ear.

  
“Stay still.” I nodded, not wanting to overstep again. As he continued to circle my clit with his thumb, he slipped a finger inside me. I gasped, but tried my best not to move towards his touch. He pumped his finger in and out of me, curling it against a soft spot that felt especially good. I was already so wet that he easily slipped a second finger inside me, causing me to let out a loud moan. I looked up at Dr. Murphy, noticing his flushed cheeks and blown-out pupils. I even thought I could see the outline of his dick pushing against his pants. He let out a shaky sigh.  
“Could you…I know it’s a completely normal response, but could you…refrain from making those noises? It’s…it’s distracting.” He swallowed hard. I smiled to myself when I realized what was going on. He wasn’t uninterested in me. In fact, despite his best efforts, he was he was having trouble resisting me. I decided to tempt him until he couldn’t resist anymore. I answered breathily,

  
“Of course, doctor, whatever you say. It might be difficult, though, considering how good you are at this.” I looked up at him and bit my lip. He glanced downwards, focusing on his hands. I was getting close already- he really was good. I tried to stay still and quiet like he had said, but it was getting impossible to control my body as he pumped his fingers in and out of my dripping pussy. But I didn’t want to finish without getting what I wanted from him. Although he was looking at his hands, his face was close to mine. I propped myself up swiftly on one elbow and leaned towards him, and as I did so his eyes met mine. Before he knew what was happening, I leaned forward and planted a chaste kiss on his soft lips. His eyes fluttered shut and he began to kiss me back eagerly, before quickly pulling away, his brow furrowing in confusion. His hand left my clit just as I was about to finish. He bit his lip and appraised me before sighing,

  
“Fuck it.” He nearly ripped my slip off, leaving me naked on the table in front of him. The darkness behind his eyes finally took over as he climbed on top of me and began kissing me fervently. His tongue traced my bottom lip and I eagerly opened my mouth into the kiss. His hand moved down to squeeze my ass, and he moaned softly between kisses. He moved to whisper in my ear, his low voice rumbling through my body.

  
“You’ve looked absolutely delicious all afternoon. So fucking tempting. I can’t control myself around you.”  
I melted at his words and he began to kiss my neck, grinding his pelvis into mine. I moaned as I felt his erection against my inner thigh, his big hand pulling my hips towards his.  
I began to get lost in the moment, surrendering to him, moaning into his kiss and wrapping my hands around his neck. One of his hands slid up my body and he began to softly roll my nipple between his fingers. I arched my back into him gasped. His other hand snaked up through my hair and grabbed it, forcing my head back. His lips met mine again, kissing me softly this time. He bit my lower lip lightly as he pulled away. I felt like I was in a trance, and all I wanted was more of him. My clit was throbbing with want after having been abandoned moments ago. I ground into him again, wordlessly begging for more. He complied, kissing me slowly down my neck, my tits, my stomach. He ghosted his fingers over the bottom of my stomach, making me shiver. He kissed my hips, my inner thigh. He finally reached my clit, softly kissing and licking it. Then he began to suck on it, rolling it delicately against his tongue. He only had to do that a few times before an orgasm rippled through my body. I let out an unrestrained moan, tossing my head back and trembling. The doctor swiftly climbed back on top of me, unzipping his pants and pressing his hard dick into me. I gasped, the aftershocks of my orgasm magnifying every little movement he made. He began fucking me, slowly at first, and with each thrust a shock of pleasure would race down my legs and make my toes curl. He propped himself up above me, his deep blue eyes raking over my naked body. He began to go faster, and between heavy breaths he whispered to me,  
“Touch yourself again.”

  
I complied, but it was almost too much for my oversensitive clit. I tried to pull my hand away, but he grabbed it and placed my fingers back on my clit. Between his dick and my own touch, I was getting close again. He growled deeply into my ear, letting me know that he was close. His voice was enough to push me over the edge, and I came again, at the same time as him. His eyes slipped shut, his body shook, and his mouth hung open. After a moment, he pulled out and zipped up his pants, breathing heavily and sweating profusely. He smoothed down his shirt and tried to straighten down his hair. I sat up, suddenly very aware of my own nakedness.  
“I think I’m going to…go change back into my clothes.” I said, covering my chest with one of my arms. I touched his shoulder with my free hand. “Thank you so much, that was absolutely incredible.” Dr. Murphy glanced up at me and smiled as he re-cuffed his sleeves.  
“So I’ll see you next week, then?”


End file.
